U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,785 to Barth et al. discloses a glass fiberization method for producing glass fibers having diameters of from 1 to 20 microns. U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,307 to Hughey et al. discloses a method for producing hollow mineral fibers such as glass fibers with an average outside diameter of from about 2.5 to about 125 microns. Thus, the manufacturing of relatively fine glass fibers for use in high temperature insulation applications is known.
United States Patent Application Publication No. US2004/0176003 A1 to Yang et al. discloses an insulation product or mat incorporating rotary glass fibers having an average diameter of about 3 to 5 microns and preferably between 4 and 5 microns, textile glass fibers having an average diameter of about 6 to 20 microns and thermoplastic fibers. As noted the total glass fiber content is about 30 to 50 weight percent of the mat and the textile fiber content is preferably less than about 20 weight percent of the total glass fiber content.
The present invention relates to an insulation for high temperature applications that will provide a better k-value or thermal-insulation at elevated temperatures for a given density than insulation products known in the art.